mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Перфект Пейс/Галерея
Первый сезон Самый лучший вечер Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Fluttershy and Perfect Pace --I'm going to see them all-- S01E26.png Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png Applejack in front of Fluttershy S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 1 S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Applejack ready to sell treats S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala --shiny dancy floor-- S01E26.png Grand Galloping Gala --pretty party ponies-- 2 S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie --It's all I ever dreamed--- S1E26.png Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Rainbow Dash speeds through the Gala S01E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Perfect Pace shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Twilight has a lot of hooves to shake S1E26.png May Ball gets lifted by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Perspective animation error S1E26.png Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png Rarity Salvador Dalí S2E09.png The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity slow and cuddly S2E9.png Rarity now go! S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png Twilight why yes S2E9.png Rarity come now S2E9.png Rarity old S2E9.png Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png Rarity cornered again S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы The bakers with the dessert not revealed yet S2E24.png Judges S2E24.png The judges' reaction to the dessert S2E24.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Background ponies gasping S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Ponies shocked by Celestia's defeat S2E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Carriage leaving S2E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Shining Armor -so proud of you- S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Суперпони Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Applejack 'Hey, look!' S4E08.png Bridleway theater district S4E8.png Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E8.png Ponies in Manehattan doing their business S4E8.png Rarity 'This town's too big...' S4E08.png Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Pony walking on runway S4E08.png The audience amazed S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Помощь Крошки Бель Sweetie shakes hoof with a mare S4E19.png Sweetie walking S4E19.png Charm and Perfect Pace on a balcony S4E19.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Ponies wary of Discord S4E25.png Tirek reveals himself S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Пятый сезон Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Discord and the Smooze's grand entrance S5E7.png Smooze eating a trumpet S5E7.png Discord and the rascally Smooze S5E7.png Discord gets his paw sticky S5E7.png Discord with a vacuum cleaner S3E7.png Discord vacuums slimy dress off of Rarity S5E7.png Rarity blushing in embarrassment S5E7.png Rarity feeling naked S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Gala ponies not laughing S5E7.png Crowd silent and Masquerade coughing S5E7.png Twilight turns around S5E7.png Twilight notices the oozing doorway S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle -what is that-!- S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай Manehattan Times Square S6E3.png Manehattanites hear the party cannon fire S6E3.png Pinkie Pie in awe of the rock pouch S6E3.png Pinkie Pie excited to buy the rock pouch S6E3.png Pinkie Pie looking at rock pouch dreamily S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --I need it!-- S6E3.png Rarity and Maud in front of giant rock S6E3.png Maud Pie walking through Manehattan S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --Maud and I came up with-- S6E3.png Новости Седельного ряда Rarity opens the door to the stairs S6E9.png Rarity walks on the floor above the boutique S6E9.png Добавь специй в свою жизнь Rarity -sounds like your stomach is saying- S6E12.png Rarity -we should flow towards some lunch- S6E12.png Rarity knows just where to go S6E12.png Седьмой сезон Борьба теней. Часть 2 Main ponies and Pillars in the middle of Manehattan S7E26.png Main ponies and Pillars exploring in Manehattan S7E26.png Разное Rarity Prefers Diamonds T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Perfect Pace, Time Master card MLP CCG.jpg en:Perfect Pace/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей